


Angel Kisses

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel Longing For His Mate, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Like almost nil on the angst, M/M, Mates, Omega Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean was standing in the locker room the first time he saw it. Benny was chattering away and really, he had been listening, even giving responses here and there, until he saw the mating mark that matched his own. Soulmate Marks is what people called them.  His mother called them Angel Kisses.  When he was really little, before his mark showed up, she told him the angels were watching over him, and that one day, an angel would give him a special kiss, one that someone else got too.  That person was meant to be his, forever and ever.  He just had to be patient and wait to see who the angels picked out for him.Dean should have been thrilled to learn that his best friend in the world, the boy he was head over heels in love with, was his soulmate, but all he could think was how Cas was just too good for him.





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to **xHaruka17x** for helping me think up this idea. I hope everyone likes it.

 

 

**Story #7**

 

**Soulmate Marks**

 

**_Angel Kisses~_ **

 

Dean was standing in the locker room the first time he saw it. Benny was chattering away and really, he had been listening, even giving responses here and there, until he saw the mating mark that matched his own. Soulmate Marks is what people called them.  His mother called them Angel Kisses.  When he was really little, before his mark showed up, she told him the angels were watching over him, and that one day, an angel would give him a special kiss, one that someone else got too.  That person was meant to be his, forever and ever.  He just had to be patient and wait to see who the angels picked out for him.  

 

Truthfully, he had no idea how the marks really showed up, he just knew that the morning after his 15 th birthday, his showed up.  A week later, he presented as an Alpha.  That meant his mate was an Omega.  He just had no clue  _ which _ Omega.  There were billions on the world, and his could literally be anywhere.  He was supposed to feel a pull towards his soulmate, but until his senior year, he hadn’t felt squat.  Now here he was, standing in the locker room, his green eyes wide with shock as he stared at the soulmate mark that matched the one on his stomach. 

 

“Dean, you even listening?”  Benny complained.  Dean blinked and looked over at his friend.

 

“What?”

 

“I  _ said _ , did you hear that Cole Trenton’s soulmate mark is on his dick?”

 

Dean barked out a surprised laugh.  “ _ What _ ?!  Seriously?”

 

Benny was grinning wide.  “That’s what I heard.  And even better?  It’s shaped like a dick.”

 

Dean doubled over, his own mark momentarily forgotten in the hilarity of the moment.

 

“You gotta be kidding!”

 

“Nope.  I’ve heard it from three different people that glimpsed it in the showers.”

 

“What’s so funny?”  Cas, Dean’s best friend, came walking over, tugging his tee shirt into place.  He’d already changed into his jeans but they had five minutes left, so Dean still had time to change too.

 

“Cole has a dick mark on his dick,”  Benny said.  Cas’ jaw dropped.

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope.  Three eye witnesses all say he’s got a dick on his dick.”

 

“Oh my God…”  Cas started giggling and couldn’t stop.  “Oh God!”

 

That got Dean laughing all over again.  He stumbled over to his locker and opened the lock.  Just as he was about to pull his sweaty tee shirt over his head and switch it out for the clean, dry one he had, he paused.  Looking over his shoulder, he saw Cas still laughing hysterically, talking to Benny.  As fast as possible, he switched out his shirt, covering his own mark before anyone else could see it.  So far, he’d managed to keep his own hidden, and he would continue to do so, especially after seeing who bore the matching one.  Feeling like his heart was breaking suddenly, he changed into his jeans and then hurried to put his boots on.  

 

“My brother is ordering us pizza this weekend while my parents head up to the cabin for their mini vacation.  We can pig out, play Call of Duty or whatever without risk of being interrupted.  My parents trust us.”  Cas plopped down on the bench beside him.  Dean met his friend’s gaze for a moment before offering a weak smile and nodding.

 

“Sounds good.  Pizza and chips.  I can bring a bag of chips, I have some allowance money.”

 

“Ok, that sounds good.  Come on or we’ll be late for class,”  Cas said just as the bell rang.  Dean stuffed his sweaty clothes into his bag and after hoisting it onto his shoulder, followed Cas and Benny back out of the locker room. Cas was his mate. He was trying to wrap his brain around that. The one person that was infinitely too good for him was the one person he was supposed to bond with for the rest of his life.  Cas deserved so much better than a loser like him.  He had no idea what he was supposed to do, but if there was one thing he did know, it was that he wasn’t showing his mark to anyone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, you think she’s got a violin mark somewhere on her body?”

 

Dean looked up to see his friend Charlie ogling the new girl, a transfer from upstate.  He thought her name was Glenda or Gilda.  Maybe it was Goldie.  Whatever it was, Charlie had the hots for her.

 

“Maybe.  Or maybe it’s on a lumberjack in Vermont.”  

 

Charlie snickered.  “I dunno.  I don’t feel the pull to go to Vermont.”

 

“You feel that?  The pull?”  he asked.  She nodded.

 

“Yeah, ever since my mark showed up.  Do you think it’s weird that it’s on my eye?  My mom thought it was cancer at first.”

 

“Nah. Cole’s is on his dick,” he replied.

 

“I heard about that.  Tessa Manning has one under her boob.  It’s shaped like a sickle,”  Charlie said.  

 

“And you know that how?”  Dean asked, grinning.  She snickered and wiggled one eyebrow.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

Dean pressed his lips together to keep from laughing out loud. They were in the middle of Chemistry and were supposed to be paying attention to the teacher who was writing formulas on the blackboard while he discussed the chemical properties of s’mores. Dude was weird. Behind the double desk they shared, Cas leaned forward to smack them both in the back of the head.

 

“Shh!”

 

Dean glared at his friend for a moment, but the blue eyes staring back always melted him. It was impossible to stay angry or annoyed for long at the gorgeous Omega. He turned back around, giving his pouty face to their teacher’s back instead. Charlie was still whispering beside him, but he ignored her in favor of writing the formulas down.  Absently he scratched his stomach.  The mark seemed to itch a lot lately, especially when Cas was close by.  

 

“Where’s your mark?”  Charlie’s words drew his attention back to her.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your mark.  Where is it?”

 

He shook his head.  “Nope.  Not sharing.”  

 

“Is it somewhere…inappropriate?” she teased.

 

“No, I just don’t want to share.”  He wasn’t giving in.  She sighed, pouting as she bumped his shoulder.

 

“You’re no fun.”

 

“I know.  Now write this crap down cause you’re not getting my notes,”  He warned.  She stuck out her tongue at him before grabbing her pen and starting to copy them.  He was unaware of Cas sitting behind him, absently scratching at his inner thigh, where a mark shaped like a feather sat.  His own feather mark began itching again.  He just wanted to go home already.

 

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~

 

**_One Year Later~_ **

 

“I got in.”  Cas was grinning wide as he held up his acceptance letter to Stanford.  Dean’s own smile was just as wide.

 

“Yeah?  That’s freaking awesome, man!”  He high fived his best friend before pulling him into a hug.  Cas always seemed to melt into his arms whenever he hugged him, and he loved that.  He also hated it.

 

“Free ride?”  He asked when they pulled apart.

 

“Mostly.  But the remaining balance isn’t too bad.  I told my parents I want to work part time, pay my own way.  They agree it’s a good idea,”  Cas replied as he folded the letter and tucked it into his nightstand drawer.  “What about you though?  How many letters have you gotten back?”

 

Dean’s smile faltered before disappearing completely.  A big part of why he had worked his ass off during high school was because he didn’t come from money.  He came from a home where his mother had died when he was four, and his father was a broke alcoholic.  Since Dean was old enough to work, he’d held a job, paying bills, putting food on the table for his little brother, and keeping the house clean.  But he’d promised Cas and his brother that he would do everything possible to get into a good college, and he really had.  Worked hard, that is.  

 

“I got some letters.  A few acceptance ones.  But they aren’t offering a full ride like I need.  I can’t have any cost if I go to college cause, you know, I still need to work and pay for Sammy.”

 

Cas’ smile fell away, his expression becoming dead serious.  “I know this.  I also have faith that the perfect university will come and offer you the full ride that you need, and you will earn the degree you want while still taking care of Sam.  It will happen.”

 

Dean hoped he was right.  “I’m just supporting Sam until he’s able to go to college.  I know he’s a genius and will get a full ride.  Once he does, I won’t have to work as hard. I’m sure as hell not paying for my dad’s drinking habits.  He said, though, that if I help him keep the house until I’m done with college, he’ll sign it over to me. He wants to move west, to be by Uncle Bobby.”

 

“Bobby will make him get sober,”  Cas said.  

 

“I know.  I hope he does.  But I’ll have a house.  It’ll be more than most young adults have.”  Dean liked the idea of one day being a homeowner.  “I just gotta keep Dad from drinking so much he can’t work at all.  How am I supposed to do that from out of state?”

 

“Sam will make sure of it.  I know this for a fact.  This is the time to concentrate on  _ you _ , Dean.  And maybe you’ll even find your soulmate.  I might find mine too.  Wouldn’t that be something.”  Cas picked at a loose thread on his comforter.  He didn’t exactly sound thrilled.

 

“Do you even want to find yours?”  Dean asked.

 

“Well, sure.”  Cas replied, looking up at him.

 

“What if they’re a loser?  What if they don’t have money?”

 

Cas frowned.  “Money never mattered to me, Dean.  You of all people should know that.”

 

“What if…they’re not good enough?”  This was Dean’s biggest worry, that if Cas knew the truth, he’d be disappointed that Dean was meant to be his mate.

 

“I believe that anyone I am matched with, they would be perfect for me.  Beautiful inside and out, and everything I am meant to have.  I just hope that I’m good enough for them.”

 

“You’re already perfect, Cas.  No worries there.”  Dean smiled weakly.

 

“How many more universities are you waiting to hear back from?”  Cas asked, changing the subject.

 

“I think there are 12 more.  I applied all over.”

 

“Why don’t we go check your mail?  Maybe you got a letter.”

 

Dean shrugged.  “Sure?  Why not?”

 

 

Cas was right.  Dean got a full ride to Northeastern University, in Boston of all places, and at the end of August, he was the first to leave.  It was a tearful goodbye between him and Cas, and he felt actual pain, in his heart and in the mark on his stomach with every mile he put between them.  A week later Cas was on his way to the opposite end of the country, eagerly ready to start at Stanford.

 

Dean held down a full time job, just like he’d done in high school, and with the higher pay thanks to living in an expensive city, he was able to send more money home.  Sam let him know that his dad was drinking a lot less and working more, and he made sure Dean knew it was because he hounded their dad endlessly until the man finally gave in.  Dean was proud of his little brother.  

 

He called and wrote Cas so much that there were stacks of letters in both of their dorms that they had to send home for safe keeping after running out of room.  Cas wrote about his classes, about his job on campus at the library, and about his boyfriend.  He was disappointed that his boyfriend wasn’t his soulmate, but he didn’t really want him to be.  Balthazar was nice but not the person he wanted for the rest of his life.  Dean dated a bit, but he didn’t really write to Cas about that.  By junior year, as an Omega, Cas was really starting to feel the need to find his mate.  He was cranky, practically stalking around campus looking for the person with the feather that matched his own, and it was frustrating that he never found it. It broke Dean’s heart every time he got a letter from his friend talking about how desperate he was to find the person he was meant to be with. Almost always, in that same breath, he would talk about how much he missed Dean too.  How he couldn’t wait for college to be finished so they could be back at home together.  They had both agreed that they were going to put their degrees to good use in their hometown so they could stay close.  

 

Dean wanted to tell him.  He felt bad with how upset Cas was, and how date after date failed when he would learn they were not the person he was meant to be with.  Then their last year started.  It was the final stretch.  Dean was working fewer hours since Sam had left for college, catching a full ride to Stanford, something even Cas hadn’t been able to achieve, and he used the time to study and write to his friend.  Fall faded into winter, and without Sam coming home for the holidays, Dean decided to stay in his dorm on campus.  Sam was doing the same, so was Cas.

 

Cas hung around a lot with Sam when they weren’t in class. Sam was an Omega like him, though not yet so eager to find his soulmate.  He didn’t tell him about his own search, lest Sam think he was insane. Instead, he continued his search in private, until that winter, when his friend found him broken down in the commons room of his dorm, sobbing in front of the fireplace.  Sam knelt down beside him, placing a hand gently on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Cas?  What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I can’t find them!  I keep looking and looking, but I just can’t find my soulmate!  Maybe…”  Cas wiped furiously at his eyes.  “Maybe they don’t want to mate, especially with me.”

 

“Well, where’s your mark at?”  Sam asked.

 

“On my thigh.  My inner thigh.”  Cas touched it through his sweatpants.  It felt warm to his touch.

 

“Well, it’s kind of hard for someone else to see one in a place like that.”  Sam chuckled.  Cas realized he was right.  But that was basing things on sight alone.  Weren’t two soulmates supposed to be drawn to one another?

 

“Where’s yours?”  he asked.

 

Sam tapped his shoulder.  “I have a bird.  A dove, maybe?  Here, look.”  He tugged down the edge of his Henley so Cas could see it.

 

“Yes, that’s a bird.”

 

“It’s common in a family that if one person has a mark of some kind, others in their family will have something similar.  My mom and dad had a nightingale, which is another bird,”  Sam explained.

 

“What about Dean?  What bird does he have?”  Cas asked.

 

“He never showed you his?”  Sam thought that was weird.

 

“No, actually, he wouldn’t show it to anyone.”

 

“Oh, well, he doesn’t have a bird.  Just a single feather.”  

 

Cas felt his stomach drop.  “What?”  It came out as a whisper as he reached out to grab the front of Sam’s shirt.  “Did you say…a feather?”

 

“Yeah, why?”  

 

Cas looked around the room but they were the only ones in there.  He stood up and shoved his sweatpants down before lifting the edge of his boxers, revealing the mark.  Sam gasped.

 

“Oh my God!”

 

“Is that the same mark Dean has?”  Cas demanded as he pulled his pants back up.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Why would he not tell me?”  Cas cried.  “He’s…”

 

“You’ve been in love with him all these years, right?  Always wanted him as your Alpha?”  Sam concluded.

 

“Yes!  Why doesn’t he want me too?”

 

“Hold up, Cas.  Think about it.  Dean has a super low self-esteem.  He calls me the genius of the family, even though his GPA was higher, and still is.  He thinks you’re smart and beautiful and way too good for anyone.”

 

“How do you know that?”  Cas interrupted.

 

“Because he got drunk at New Years last year and confessed to me how beautiful your eyes are, and how much he wanted you to be his mate, but he is so convinced that you’re too good for him.  My brother’s an idiot.”  Sam finished, sighing and rolling his eyes.

 

Cas had sunk back down to sit in front of the fire after showing Sam his mark, but he jumped back up to his feet again and headed for the door.

 

“Where are you going?”  Sam asked, scrambling to follow after him.

 

“I need to catch a flight.”  

 

Sam grinned.  “You’re going to confront him, aren’t you?”

 

There was a determined glint to Cas’ eye.  No one was as stubborn as he was.

 

“Damn right I am.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean had fallen asleep with his laptop perched on his stomach, the Avengers movie he’d been watching long since ended, and he nearly sent the computer crashing to the floor when there came the sound of someone pounding on his door.  He managed to catch it before it fell and set it on his desk before stumbling over to the door.  A peek through the eye hole left him stunned.

 

“Cas?”  He opened the door and was suddenly shoved back by one absolutely  _ furious _ Omega.

 

“You son of a bitch!”  

 

Dean stumbled back a few steps before catching himself.  “What did I do?”

 

Cas closed the door and stomped over to him. He glared at Dean for only a moment before yanking the edge of his shirt up. There it was, the matching mark.

 

“Cas, I can explain,”  Dean pleaded.  “It’s not what you think!”

 

“I think you’re a selfish asshole.  You knew I was searching, and you let me think my mate was somewhere out there.  All these years, and you never said a word!”

 

Dean’s hands trembled as he reached out to touch his friend.  He expected the man to pull away but instead he threw himself into Dean’s arms.  

 

“Why?  Why don’t you want me?”  Cas cried.  Dean hugged him tight.

 

“Cas, you’re all I’ve ever wanted, but I can’t give you all of the things you need.  I don’t have money or a way to really take care of you.  I…I thought I was sparing you, that you’d be better off without a pathetic Alpha like me.”

 

Cas hugged him back so tight he could barely breath, but he didn’t ask him to stop.  

 

“I told you!  I don’t care about money!  I want love, Dean, and I love your stupid ass!  I always have!”

 

When Cas had finally gotten his tears under control, Dean led him over to the bed so they could sit down together.

 

“How did you know we were mates?  Did you feel it?”  Cas asked.

 

“Sort of?  I mean, it was at its worst when I was taking the train out here for school.  It felt like my heart was breaking, but I felt a stabbing pain through the mark too.  It lasted for days before it finally started to ease up, but it’s always sort of hurt.”

 

“I felt that too. I wasn’t sure what it was. I just knew that I missed you terribly, and all I wanted was to be back with you.  I dated, but I didn’t want anyone but you, and here you are, my soulmate all along.  God, I could just throttle you!”

 

Dean chuckled and reached over to take his hand.  “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted.  The only person I’ll ever want.”

 

“Are you done being stupid?”  Cas asked.  Dean laughed and nodded.

 

“Yeah, if it means I get to have you for the rest of my life.”

 

“Duh.”  Cas rolled his eyes.  He lifted the edge of Dean’s shirt again, and this time brushed his thumb over the mark.  Dean gasped at the sensation that coursed through his body at such a simple touch.

 

“You felt that too?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yeah, I definitely did.”  Dean hesitated for a second before placing his hand over where he knew Cas’ mark was.  

 

“Hey, how did you know it was there?”  Cas demanded.

 

“I saw it once, a long time ago.  It was during a time when my dad was getting especially drunk and money was so tight.  All I could think was that you’d be so disappointed if you knew,”  Dean confessed.  Cas brought his hands up to cup the Alpha’s face.   _ His _ Alpha.  

 

“Dean, I never saw the faults of your father as yours, but I always admired you for taking care of your family.  You’re everything I could ever want in a mate.  I love you.”

 

Dean covered his Omega’s hands with his own and leaned in to kiss him.  It was their first, but it thrilled him beyond measure knowing it would not be their last.

 

“If you can handle having a broke architecture student for a mate, then I want you, right now, if you’ll agree to it.  It’ll hurt when you go back to Stanford, but I only have a couple months left, then I can come out to California, til you graduate.”

 

“I want that, yes, forever, Dean.  I love you so much!”

 

For the first time since he’d glimpsed the mark on Cas’ thigh, Dean felt completely content.  He’d been stupid, thinking Cas wouldn’t want him, and now he got to have the love of his life forever.  It was them against the world, and he smiled when he realized that’s how it had always been.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the school year flew by, and Dean even sucked it up and flew out to California, just to be with Cas that much sooner.  Dean had a solid internship at a high end architectural firm lined up once they got back to Kansas, and Cas was set to start on his doctorate at KU.  When they left California and went home, John did exactly as he had promised.  Two weeks after signing the house over to Dean, he packed up all his things and left for South Dakota.  Cas moved into the house with Dean, and they started their lives together.  

Two years after mating and starting their lives together as official mates, Dean took Cas out for their anniversary.  As Cas sat sipping his water with lemon and Dean nursed his glass of wine while perusing the menu, a familiar face walked past their table.  

“Cole?”  Dean gasped.  He hadn’t seen his old friend since high school, and he was happy to see him again.  Cole did a double take, grinning as he recognized Dean.  They shared a hug, clapping one another on the back.

“Man, it’s good to see you!”  

“You too, what have you been up to?”  Dean asked.  Cole shrugged. 

“Finished college, I work for my dad now, running the factory.  You?”

“I’m a junior employee at Campton Architecture, but I’m due for a promotion soon,”  Dean replied.  Cole glanced down, realizing Dean wasn’t alone and did a second double take.

“Cas?!”

Cas smiled and offered his hand.  “Hello, Cole.”

“Dude!  You guys still hang out?  That’s awesome!  I don’t see anyone from high school anymore.”  

“Actually, Dean’s my soulmate. We’re mated,” Cas replied. Cole’s jaw dropped for a moment before he was grinning and patting them both on the shoulder.

“That’s fantastic!”

“What about you?  You mated?”  Dean asked.

“No, haven’t found mine yet.  I’m here to meet my parents. We do dinner once a week, and they wanted to come here tonight.”  

“It’s a nice place.  We’re celebrating our two year anniversary, and the fact we have a little one coming in June,” Dean said.  Cole smiled even wider.

“Man, I’m so happy for you guys.  That’s awesome news.  Congratulations.”

“Thanks, man.”  Dean spotted a server walking past and had to do a double take.  

“Oh…”

Cas spotted the woman and nearly spit out the sip of water he’d just taken.

“What?”  Cole asked.  Dean rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.  

“I, uh, think that might be your soulmate.”  He nodded towards the server who currently had her back to them.  Cole turned to look.

“How do you know?  You don’t know what my mark looks like.”

“Dude, everyone in our grade knew what your mark looks like.  You showered with the rest of us.”  Dean laughed.  Cole’s cheeks reddened.  

“But how can you tell she’s mine?”

Dean looked at his mate who had his fist pressed to his mouth as his entire body shook with laughter.  Damn him, he wasn’t making this any easier.  The girl turned around, her dark eyes meeting Cole’s for only a moment before snapping back to his face.  

“Oh, fuck…”  Cole groaned.  Standing there, three tables away was a girl with a head full of bouncy brown curls, huge, brown eyes, and a mark in the shape of a dick on her cheek.

“Yep, definitely your mate.  You should go and introduce yourself.”  Dean gave him a pat on the back before shoving him in the girl’s direction.  When he sat back down he made the mistake of looking over at his mate.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Cas’ laughter spilled out, his entire body shaking with it.

“I’m sorry, that was hilarious!”

“The angels have a serious sense of humor, I’ll say that much,”  Dean said, trying to not laugh as loud as his mate.

“The angels?”  Cas asked.

“Yeah, my mom used say that soulmate marks were angel kisses, marking us for the one we’re intended to have as our mate,”  Dean explained.  Cas considered that for a moment before bursting out laughing all over again.

“What’s so funny?”  Dean was grinning just watching his mate laugh until he was wheezing.

“You basically…just said…that an angel…kissed Cole… _ on his dick _ !” 

Dean’s laughter was even louder.  If his mother was still alive, she might have reconsidered  _ that  _ little tale of love!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome, thank you for reading!


End file.
